Alegrijes y Rebujos
by Unfortunatesoul
Summary: A pair of orphaned twins named Morty and Angela find happiness, fun, and insight when they dare the creepy exteriors of a deserted mansion and discover the occupants as a friendly wizard, Don Darvelio, and three familiar faces from the avatar world.
1. Chapter 1

**Alegrijes and Rebujos - Introduction**

Plot - A pair of orphaned twins named Morty and Angela find happiness, fun, and insight when they dare the creepy exteriors of a deserted mansion and discover the occupants as a friendly wizard, Don Darvelio, and three familiar faces from the avatar world. Together they join forces to found the Alegrije Force and spread their Alegrije message by making a rec center out of the mansion.

But little do they know of a meleficent force that lurks abroad. A force that hopes to take control of the mansion and destroy the love and dreams that Don Darvelio has created for Morty and Angela and our three heroes by utilizing a team of rebujos of his own from the avatar world. Will Morty and Angela and our heroes be able to defeat this Rebujo or will they be doomed to be one just like him.

Drama, anguish, romance, humor, and lots of action and adventure await you in this magical story entitled: Alegrijes and Rebujos! Don't miss a chapter!

_Notes_

_In this universe characters from the Avatar world can exist in both the real world and the 'animated' world as it will be called and in fact can jump between them at their free will . Being the real world, bending is not possible while they are there_

_Alegrije - A kind-hearted,nice, happy individual working for the greater good._

_Rebujo - Complete opposite of an alegrije. These people are selfish, mean-spirited and at times evil individuals bent on maleficent goals._

_Every character in this fic will be categorized as either one or the other._

_For more information on the Mexican telenovela that inspired this story visit wikipedia and enter 'Alegrijes y Rebujos' in the search box. _

_Main Protagonists _

_Don Darvelio Granados - Age 35 - Don Darvelio is a rich millionaire who is an accomplished alchemist. He had a wife at one time named Amelia with which he had two sons but she died tragically from cancer shortly after the sixth birthday of their second son. After his wife's death his family fell apart, his oldest son left when he came of age and his youngest son's obessesion compelled him to send him away abroad, for both his sake and his own. Since that time he has been living a solitary life inside his massive mansion. He grew very fond of cartoons in his desolation, specifically Avatar, and actually brought the main heroes of that world to life by accident. He has a very giving and kind hearted personality thus he is given the title of leader of the Alegrije Force._

_Morty Feintz - Age 14 - Morty is a very chersmatic, and blunt boy. Though at times he can seem rather mean and inconsiderate in reality his insults are done out of caring and at times love so he still counts as an Alegrije. In a way he is rather like our hero Sokka only that his sarcasm is much more sophisticated. He is very protective of his twin sister Angela being the dominant twin by two minutes but he still loves her just the same._

_Angela Feintz - Age 14 - As her name implies Angela is nothing short of an angel. She is a sweet, tender hearted girl that is always worried about those around her. She usually has to serve as keeper of her twin brother Morty whenever he goes off on someone but she still cares deeply for him despite the fact that she thinks he can be a little obnoxious._

_Aang (Andy) - Age 12 - Aang is just as he is in the world of Avatar. A childish, carefree individual that cares very deeply for his friends. In the real world he goes by the nickname Andy. Though he is unable to bend in the real world he still finds ways to create mischeif that usually ends in a mean remark from Morty._

_Katara (Karina) - Age 14 - Along with Morty, Katara is one of the major planners of the group. She goes by the nickname Karina in the real world and as in the world of Avatar she is deeply immeresed in feminist beleifs. She is always trying to make causes out of everything and completely takes advantage of American values to protest against whatever has her upset._

_Sokka (Sunny) - Age 15 - Still his same old humorous self Sokka is the constant complainer of the group as well as the one that always tries to get out of missions. He goes by the nickname Sunny in the real world. He is always getting himself into awkward situations and it usually takes the help of the rest of the group to get him out of it._

_Main Antagonists_

_Damian Granados - Age 14 - Damian is a nastily mean boy that is very abusive to those around him. He was at one time a very kind hearted individual but after the death of his mother he grew cold and consoled himself by practicing the art of alchemy. When his obessesion with the art took to dangerous heights his father had to relieve him of his source of power, his Book of the Alchemist, and had to banish him abroad to keep him from hurting others. For most of his life he thought that his father was dead and lived quietly but when he discovered that his father was alive he reawoke to his evil ways and made it his goal to take over the mansion and retrieve his Book of the Alchemist. His major tool in his evil feats is a golden mirror in the shape of snake which contains his reflection, an ugly looking green dragon which serves as his general consultant. He can also use his mirror to travel between worlds or to rid himself of his enemies. He is known to the Alegrije Force as the 'Ultimate Rebujo'_

_Azula (Sulma) - Age 14 - Azula is the same cold hearted bitch obessesed with power in the real world as she is in the Avatar world She is known as Sulma in the real world. Compltetely powerless in the real world she spends her time taunting, intimidating, and annoying various individuals as well as help Damian carry out evil plots. Damian brought her to life as his avatar world consultant after he was soundly defeated by the three heroes of the world. She and Damain constantly have arguments about what their next move should be and to date she has always been overuled by Damian much to her disgust._

_Ty Li and Mai - Age 14 - Ty Li and Mai were brought to life along with Azula after Damian summoned them. Though they serve as Azula's henchwomen in both worlds usually they do not have much involvment in the creation of the evil plots and such they are usually bystanders and subject to the constant arguments of Azula and Damian._

_Zuko (Zach) - Age 16 - Zuko was brought to life accidently when Damian tried to summon Azual and her henchwoman. Though he assists at times with Damian's plots, he is found to be a nussiance among the rest of the group of black heads and thus eventually he joins the cause of the Alegrijes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Alegrijes and Rebujos - Chapter 1**

Morty and Angela Feintz stood silently outside the ominous black gates of the great mansion as they silently took in it's creepy aura.

"Who do you think lives there?" asked Angela.

"I don't know." answered her twin brother Morty with a smug look as he ejected himself from the black gates and plopped onto the ground.

"All I know is that whoever it is they must be really lonely considering they never come out."

"Still there is something about this place that just fascinates me." Angel said looking at the mansion with wondorous eyes.

"Well stop with your fascination and let's get going, you know how Aunt Camila gets whenever we're late for dinner."

"You think she's going to be mad?" asked Angela.

"No, I don't think she's."

"Really."

"Nope, she's going to be furious." exclaimed Morty sarcastically.

Angela exhaled a solemn sigh and turned back to stare at the mansion.

At this point Morty was indeed exasperated.

"Angela would you stop! There's nothing in there for us." he said loudly.

"How do you know?" she shot back.

"I mean it could be that there is something in there just for us." she said with wide eyes.

"Well if there is something in there for us we're not going to go seraching for it tonight, now come on!" Morty said as he forcefully pulled Angela off the gate and towards home.

Angela looked back and took one last glance at the mysterious mansion.

_There is something for us in there_, Angela thought to herself, _and tommorow night I'm going to find out what that something is._

As soon as they entered the small residence they called home a relentless rustling could be heard as Morty and Angela's Aunt Camila furiously scrubbed the kitchen floor.

When she felt the presence of the twins she looked up at them with frosty eyes and began her rampage aganist them.

"Where have you two been!" she exclaimed.

"We were just..." Morty started.

"Oh! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses!" she said as she went back to scrubbing the floors.

"It's bad enough I have to play housekeeper to a couple of ungrateful little brats and yet I still have to spend my time worry about wether you two will appear again."

"We're sorry Aunt Camila, we promise it won't happen again." Angela said softly as she peered down at the newly polished floor.

"Promises, promises, promises! That's all I ever hear from you!" Camila exclaimed as she rose.

"You know that I once had promise." she said as she began to dramatically go down memory lane.

Morty discretely rolled his eyes as he let out a soft, exasperated sigh.

"I could have been one of Hollywood's best. I could have been, at this very moment, sipping Martini's with Brad and Angelina."

Unbeknowst to Camila Morty was humurously pantimiming her actions as she performed them to a giggling Angela.

"But thanks to my snot nosed sister, here I am stuck with you two, my dreams only a resmicent of yesterday."

"It's not mom's fault that she died." Angela stated bravely.

"Quiet you brat!" Camila exclaimed as she thrusted a roll with cold meats into the hands of the twins.

"Now here, hurry up and eat your dinner and then straight up to your rooms! I have a busy day tommorow and I'm not going to sacrafise it because you two decide to play lazy!"

"Now get!!!"

Camila went back to scrubbing the floors as Morty and Angela quickly made their way up to their room.

The twins were quite relieved when they clicked the door behind them.

"Glad that's over." stated Angela.

"Me too." said Morty.

Within seconds Morty's eyes wandered and he soon found himself with his collection of Avatar action figures.

Morty raised his Aang action figure as he began to speak in an announcer voice.

"Aang wooshes quickly down and strikes the crud out of the evil Camila monster." he said as he knocked the toy against a representation of his Aunt which he had made out of a discarded Barbie doll.

"But he doesn't stop there as he knocks the hideous beast right off her little ugly feet with a powerful gust of air!"

"Weesh!"

Angela couldn't help but sprout a crooked smile.

"And you call me dillusional."

Morty looked back at her, the toy Aang still in tow.

"Hey, I'm entitled to my fantasies, it's only fair."

"Yeah, but my fantasies are actually believeable." Angela said as she joined her brother on the bedroom floor.

They sat silently before Morty spoke up.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could live in the Avatar world Angela." he began with hint of innocence in his eye.

"Flying all across the world on Appa. Being part of exciting adventures with...with nothing to worry about but fighting off wild beasts!!!"

"Don't forget firebenders." Angela added.

"Oh yeah, can't forget those bundles of joy." Morty replied as Angela snickered.

"Yeah it would be great." Morty said sadness took over his voice.

"But of course, that could never be possible."

Angela stared solemnly at her twin as her twin instinct began to take effect and let her feel how Morty was feeling.

"Oh Morty never say never, everything is possible if you believe hard enough."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Their conversation was cut short but the furious poundings of their Aunt Camila at the door.

"Lights out you two snot-nosed weasles."

"Camila strikes again." Morty whispered as Angela giggeled.

"Well good night Morty."

"Good night Angela."

Angela quickly snuggeled into her bed on the left side of their room leaving Morty staring solemnly amist his collection of Avatar action figures.

Every single main character that had been revealed on the show lay cluttered in a small make-shift box his mother had made him before she passed.

Lazily, Morty plucked up the figures of Katara, Sokka, and Toph and held them all together along with Aang in his hands as he stared at them solemnly.

"Oh how I wish you four could come to life."

"I know you all would help us face off against whatever came our way."

_**Advances from Chapter 2**_

_"Where are you going Angela."_

_"I'm going to explore the mansion."_

_"Hold up Angela, I'm coming too."_

_Suddenly a small thumping noise began to circulate under the pair and out of nowhere a trap door opened underneath the feet of the unsuspecting Angela_

_"Angela!" Morty yelled. _

_Then Morty felt himself losing his balance as he peered down into the trap door and soon he found himself tumbling down what seemed to be endless darkness._

_**So what do you guys think so far? I know that so far it doesn't have much to do with Avatar nor is it that interesting, but the soap opera "Alegrijes y Reubjos." was the same way but trust me it will get better.**_

_**Anyway do me the favor of reviewing to let me know on your thoughts and ideas and until the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alegrijes and Rebujos - Chapter 2**

The next night Aunt Camila continued to rampage against the two twins. Despite all their efforts, they had managed to, once again, be sent up to their rooms with minimal rations of food.

They had been told not to lave their room under any circumstances but Angela already had other plans and she wasn't about to let her drama queen aunt squash them.

She made sure that everyone was asleep before she went on to make her move.

When Morty's unmistakable snoring could be heard, Angela raised from her bed and began to prepare her things for her journey into the mysterious mansion.

Just when she thought she was home free and was about to climb out the window she heard an ominous voice say, "Where do you think you're going?"

Angela stared back at her brother who now sat straight up on his bed.

She struggled to come up with an excuse and finally said, "Just for a little walk."

"At almost two in the morning."

"I...enjoy the night air."

"Right! Ok now where were you really going."

Considering the circumstances, Angela saw no other alternative than to let Morty in on her plans.

"I'm going to go explore the mansion!" she said.

"What! Are you crazy! You don't know what's in there!"

"Well that's why I'm going."

"Well if whatever is in the mansion doesn't kill you surely Aunt Camila will."

"You should really distance yourself from Aunt Camila, Morty, you're starting to sound like her."

Angela was just about to exit the bedroom when she heard, "Hold up Angela, I'm coming too."

"What!"this time it was Angela's turn to be dramatic.

"We can't both leave here."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go off onto this little escapade on your own. You could get in big trouble and I'm not about to be left responsible."

Morty was already swinging his backpack over his shoulders and Angela really couldn't reject him seeing he was so determined

.Oh all right !"he finally said rolling her eyes slightly.

"Come on."

So how do we get in?" asked Morty once they had reached the black gates of the mansion.

"Easy, just climb over the gates." Angela answered.

"Easier said than done dear sister." Morty said sarcastically.

Angela had already begun to heave herself over the barrier as Morty desperately tried to do the same.

"Oof!" said Morty.

Angela shushed him. "Quiet Morty, you want to wake up everyone." Angela said angrily.

"I feel like the contents of my stomach are about to implode, I think the locals will understand" Morty answered out of breath.

With one last heave the twins were finally able to make it over the gates. A small pop could be heard as Morty's backpack fell down releasing it's contents which just happened to be Morty's Avatar action figures.

"Morty, why did you bring those things with you!" Angela said in a loud hushed whisper.

"I didn't mean too." replied Morty as frantically tried to put his toys back into his bag.

"I didn't know they were in there."

"Whatever come on we need to find an open window."

"Angela, the chances of you finding an open window on a large scale mansion are 153,252,000 to..."

"Found one!" Angela yelled out.

Morty went before Angela who stood before an open window triumphantly.

"Wow, impressive." he said with a contemplative look on his face.

"Come on."

The twins did not have to struggle as much to get through the window but they did end up with soar bottoms for they didn't realize the floor was a level below them.

The twins groaned slightly before rising to explore their surroundings.

"Ok sis, so what is it exactly that you're looking for in this place?"

"I don't know, let's just look around."

A menacing red haze hung in what appeared to be a sitting room as the twins cautiously sleuthed about their surroundings.

It wasn't long before Angela found something that she anxiously wanted to share with her brother.

"Boy, this place sure is spooky."

"Morty come look at this"

"What?"

"Look, read."

Morty squinted his eyes as to adjust them to the minimal light.

_'Whoever is to disturb my home can be considered to be a real rebujo.' _

"Rebujo? What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." answered Angela.

Suddenly a small thumping noise began to circulate around the pair.

"What was that!" Angela asked in a hushed exclamation.

"I don't know."

Then out of nowhere a trap door opened underneath the pair of the unsuspecting Angela.

The girl let out a blood curdling scream that could have chilled anybody.

Morty stood petrified."Angela!" he yelled.

Then Morty felt himself losing his balance as he peered down into the trap door.

Morty could no longer sustain himself and soon he too found himself tumbling down what seemed to be endless darkness, leaving his backpack and it's spilled out contents behind.

_**Advances**_

_**For a split second Morty thought he saw a shaved head with a blue arrow on it behind a curtain on the stage.**_

_**Could it be that, no, no it...it couldn't be**_

_**Morty then rushed onto the stage much to Angela's surprise. **_

_**He furiously climbed the steps on the right side of the stage and once again saw a glimpse of the blue colored shaven head, this time with a figure in an almost baby blue coat standing near it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alegrijes and Rebujos – Chapter 3**

Twisting and turning, banging and clanging the two twins descended down into what seemed to be endless darkness.

Both the twins screamed at the top of their lungs until their screaming was suddenly cut by their landing onto a floor covered with autumn leaves.

"Uhh." Morty said as he tried to cease the spinning of his head.

"Where are we?" Angela asked when they had regained normality.

"I don't know, but if this place has any other one of those little trap doors, I think it's best that we high tail it out of here!"

Angela sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I've seen enough. But wait! Where are we going to 'high tail it of here' from? We don't where the hell we are!"

"Calm down, it can't be that hard to find the exit to this mansion. Let's go."

The two twins cautiously began to trudge their way through the piles of autumn leaves that cluttered the ground of the blue lit room.

They had just reached what they thought was a way out when out of nowhere appeared the figure of a hideous skeleton that let out a terrifying, evil laughter that practically parlayed the pair with fear.

Unbeknownst to them though a mysterious figure was watching their every move from a camera control room deep inside the mansion.

A figure that the twins were destined to meet up with later on.

* * *

The twins took a sigh of relief when the scare of the skeleton finally wore off.

"Ok, all these little scare tactics are starting to get on my nerves!" said Angela.

"You said it, come on we got to get out of here before when come face to face with another little trinket."

The pair quickly exited the leaf room and found themselves in a brightly lit hallway with a row of doors on each side of it.

"Great more mystery rooms!" Morty exclaimed.

Angela began to yank her brother along and as if on cue an ominous evil laughter began to fill the hallway that they were making their way through.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Angela demanded.

"Ok. I'm now I'm really pissed off! Hurry up Morty!"

"We are we going?"

"We're going to find out whose making that voice if it's the last thing we do!"

"Good choice of words Angela because if we _do_ who is making that noise it _will_ be the last thing we do."

­

* * *

After turning several corners the twins found themselves in yet another darkened room, this one in the form of an auditorium complete with a stage. 

Lights of different designs and colors moved swiftly about the auditorium mesmerizing the two.

"Wow," said Angela "Those lights are so pretty."

"Well Miss bravado what happened to finding who was making that voice." Morty said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Morty."

Suddenly a noise could be heard as the disturbance of an object echoed throughout.

For a split second Morty thought he saw a shaven with a blue arrow on it rush behind a curtain on the stage.

"Could it be, no, no it…it couldn't be" thought Morty.

Morty then rushed onto the stage much to Angela's surprise.

He furiously climbed the steps on the right side of the stage and once again saw a glimpse of the shaven head, this time with a figure in an almost baby blue coat standing near it.

Morty was just about to probe further investigation when a slab suddenly came in between him and the other side of the stage.

He quickly dodged hoping to see what he thought he had seen but his excitement was met with open space and disappointment.

"Morty stop fooling around!" Angela yelled at him.

Morty complied seeing as his only hope had been quashed.

"Morty what was that all about?" asked a flustered Angela.

"Nothing, let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile two figures spoke in hushed whispers behind the curtains of the stage. 

"Who do you think those kids are Katara?" a light voice asked.

"I don't know, Aang."

"You think we should tell Don Darvelio."

"No, I think he already has plans for those two."

* * *

Turning yet a few more corners the twins finally reached the most impressive room they had encountered yet. 

Beeps and bloops rang in harmony as they entered to find what seemed to be a camera control room which kept recorded tabs on every room in the mansion, including the ones that pair had visited.

"So the creep was watching us all along." Angela said after seeing the camera screens.

"Shh… Angela. We can't be sure if they're listening or not."

"Actually I am."

The pair jumped and quickly whipped around to find a screen with the image of an elderly man on it.

An image that wore a very amused smile plastered on his worn face.

Advances

"Who are you?" Angela demanded

"Yeah, and why do you insisting on making this place so freaking creepy!" Morty added.

The simply smiled again and said, "You want answers, then search for them."

And with that his image disappeared off the television screen


End file.
